


绽放

by Riza0808



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riza0808/pseuds/Riza0808
Summary: 尹净汉讨厌的事情有三种，累的，冷的，疼的。崔胜澈总是让他又累又疼，可偏偏这么暖和，光是抱着就能汲取到温度。





	绽放

**Author's Note:**

> ABO, OOC，5000+的肉。  
> 我本来只是想写A教O打开生殖腔这件事。  
> 新手上路小心翻车，真的是第一次写肉。

绽放

尹净汉讨厌的事情有三种，累的，冷的，疼的。

崔胜澈总是让他又累又疼，可偏偏这么暖和，光是抱着就能汲取到温度。

就算是在发情期，他好像也属于体温偏低的类型，裹在崔胜澈的被子里被发情热倾袭的时候连话都说不太好，只能靠深呼吸汲取被子上残留的一点点Alpha的薄荷气息。

手机上发了信息“快回家”，连感叹号都不带，看起来倒是轻描淡写，只有他自己知道忍得有多辛苦。

后穴流出的液体已经把浅蓝色床单染成深蓝，他羞耻地把脸埋在被子里，却还是阻止不了那片水迹的扩大。身体就算和布料的细微摩擦都会引起快感，Omega特有的草莓香味浓度逐渐上升。要是崔胜澈在，肯定会说：“宝贝，你闻起来真的很可口。”

都怪崔胜澈。只有在这种时候他才敢大胆地回想情事的细节。对方的性癖明显，总之每次都是极其强硬地宣誓自己的主权。脖子后面的腺体每次都被狠狠咬住，尹净汉觉得自己就像是在狮子手上挣扎的幼兔，就算怎么说软话撒娇求饶在对方看来也只是无谓的挣扎。薄荷味信息素的注入倒是慢悠悠，他红着眼睛，很轻地求：“快一点好不好。”

“我们净汉，是个急性子呢。”这句话崔胜澈平常也常说，在床上听起来却显得格外坏心眼，“不可以急哦，我怕你承受不来。”

“不会承受不来，”他难得乖巧地把腿盘到崔胜澈的腰上，故意把声音的甜度调到和信息素的浓度相似，“快一点嘛……”

他听见崔胜澈“嘶”了一声，随后不光是信息素的注入，身下的动作也越加杀伐果断。性器明明就已经抵的很深了，偏偏还要往里进，他之前还求的起劲，真来的却闭着眼睛很小声地哭：“不要了不要了，太疼了呜呜呜……要坏掉了……”

中途他小死过去一回，好不容易恢复意识，脖子后面还是火辣辣地疼，想来又要几个星期才能好。他愤怒的锤了身上的人一下，崔胜澈顺势卸了所有重量往他身上倒过来，他立刻就被压了个严严实实，连气都喘不上来就沉在了床垫里。

身下的床单自然是不能看了，小腹之间被精液染了一片，黏答答的不舒服。空气中草莓和薄荷的味道融合的很好，说不出的弥乱，崔胜澈这才心满意足地抱他去浴室清理。

腿被拉开的时候尹净汉轻微地反抗了，无效后则转过脸不敢看他，穴里的东西有点多，慢慢淌出来的感觉也很羞耻。面前的男人好像连看这个都看起来格外深情，睫毛长长地垂下来，下一秒就把手指伸进去，穴肉又不餍足地涌上来包裹那根手指。他红着脸闭眼不说话，还要被调戏：“净汉的身体很诚实哦，是不是还想要？可是不行哦，马上要上班了。”

尹净汉恨恨地瞪他一眼，但是好像瞪的力度还不够，迅速被认为是在撒娇。吻落在脸颊上，崔胜澈说：“怎么还是这么害羞？脸红成这样。”

尹净汉狡辩：“是浴室的水雾熏的。”

崔胜澈不置可否，手上的动作还是没停。液体被导出大半，尹净汉急着起身又被拉回去：“还没好呢，不弄干净你又要说不舒服。”

 

唯一觉得还算舒服的时候，是被浴巾裹住擦干的时候。崔胜澈从来不急着擦干他自己，尹净汉被裹在一根巨大的柔软毛巾里，下身总算是干爽的了，头发的长度刚好能遮住脖子上的咬痕，他的温度就算隔着一根毛巾都能传过来，温暖又温柔，好像连自己的心也熨帖了。

之前的发情期，尹净汉都悄悄背着崔胜澈打抑制剂，倒也不是逞强，只是他自己还是不适应。

在情事上他一直都是比较被动的一方，被打开的感觉让他感觉很奇怪，偏偏自己的身体却适应的很好，嘴上还没答应的时候身体就食髓知味地吮着对方，退出的时候还要挽留，碰到哪里都是敏感点。崔胜澈毫无心理障碍，害羞在他身上好像就没有存在过，每次都来势汹汹，末了还要咬着自己的耳朵讲闲话：“怎么这么安静？”

崔胜澈懂个屁。要不是自己拼命忍着，嘴中的呻吟就要淌出来了。

 

这次发情期来的猝不及防，备用的抑制剂被洪知秀借走了，不然自己也不会这么狼狈。

衣柜里的衣服已经被翻得乱七八糟，两人的衣物是混穿的，就连自己的睡衣上都多多少少沾染上了浅浅的薄荷味，尹净汉意识不清地把衣服扔在床上，把自己裹在中心。照理说离崔胜澈到家还需要一个小时，发信息的时候他还自信满满觉得一定能熬过去，可是现在他开始自我怀疑了。

比之前单身时候的发情期更难熬了，身体一旦享受过情欲，就能无师自通地找到自我享受的方法。衣服上的铆钉是凉的，擦过乳尖的时候带来一阵颤栗，他干脆就自己小幅度地蹭起来。窗户被关的很好，拉上窗帘和晚上也没什么区别，他自我心理安慰反正没人听得见，自己叫出了声。事实上他也不知道出声能不能缓解一点点发情热，唯一可以确定的是他一辈子就没发出这么色情的声音过。本来偏甜的声音缠上了说不清道不明的情欲，就像包裹了炼乳的粉色草莓，呈现的状态太过完美，导致他自己都开始怀疑自己是不是本来就这么淫荡。

一定是衣服加上被子把他自己裹的太过紧密，他本应听到开门的声音的，这样就不会在呻吟的时候被抓个现行了。

Alpha的薄荷味信息素几乎是一瞬间就袭卷了全身，他自己都意识不到声音带上了哭腔：“怎么才来？”

“对不起有点堵车。”崔胜澈把他从衣物堆里抱出来的时候他浑身都在颤抖，说不好是因为冷还是单纯发情，“宝贝你……发情了？”

明知故问。他不回答，用手摸到Alpha的脸立刻吻上去，妈的，他想死他了。

对方下一秒就更强势的回吻过来，信息素好像暂时缓解了一点点他心中的不安，他试图专注这个吻，用手按着崔胜澈的头。崔胜澈动作真的很快，睡裤被迅速褪到脚跟，睡衣也被掀到脖子上，他们不得不中断接吻先把尹净汉的衣服脱了。

这下他真的是赤裸裸地暴露在崔胜澈的目光下了，他猜自己这种情况应该就叫羊入虎口。

不知道什么时候开的灯，崔胜澈很熟练地把他的腿挂到肩膀上，查看了一下后穴的情况。他难堪地躲，干脆腰也被按住了，这下他是真躲不了了，只能侧过头来不直视对方。

崔胜澈挑起眉来笑，还偏偏要凑到他耳边，咬着耳朵讲话：“准备的真的很好诶。”

这话他不说，尹净汉也知道。发情期的身体甚至不需要润滑剂，身体产生的黏液已经足够接纳对方，偏偏对方这个时候放开了手准备离开。

尹净汉很慌地把崔胜澈拦下来：“干嘛走？”

“去拿套。”

“不要套也可以。”他忍的太辛苦了，红着眼睛说话的样子一点威胁力也没有，“直接进来。”

崔胜澈惊讶了吗？尹净汉没看到他的表情，下一秒就被狠狠地填满了。Alpha性器的尺寸平时对他来讲是很吃力的情况，每次润滑和前戏都起码得花上半个小时，而这次却一下子就吃下了一大半。他很大声地呻吟出来，原谅我吧上帝，我真的没有办法思考了，尹净汉这么想。

 

就算是吃得很好，被打开的感觉还是很涨，肚子里明明还没有精液却已经感觉有点满了，他抱着崔胜澈的脖子有点不知所措，害羞的感觉落了下风，他小幅度地动着腰想要让自己适应。

崔胜澈的手摸在交合的地方，很轻地揉：“是不是还是不舒服？要不要再等一下？”

体内的液体流的好像更快了，穴道开始细细地挤压入侵物，与其说是反抗不如说是迎合。尽管他不想承认，崔胜澈的低音炮真的会让他起情色的想法。

他猜崔胜澈已经知道他想讲的回答了，因为他开始亲吻自己的乳尖了。

被牙齿辗过的感觉不算差，轻微的疼痛感倒是很助兴，偏偏他还咬的这么认真，乳尖很快就被折磨成嫩红色，看上去很可怜的样子。尹净汉推开他的脸想要让他放过乳尖，他就干脆啃上自己的耳朵，这次还真的没用咬的，而是舔着自己的耳垂，还故意呼着气讲些荤话。

妈的，崔胜澈真的太懂自己的敏感点了。

腰上的软肉也被覆上的时候尹净汉宣告全面投降，身子软了一大半，他只有靠着墙才能让自己的身子立起来。Alpha的指尖似有似无地摩挲着腰后的皮肤，他最受不了这种。刚开始被摸一下就要抖一下，身下的软肉也跟着动，一点一点把对方的性器吞的更深，自己受不了就哭叫起来，偏偏还带着羞耻心，用手堵着嘴不想发出太大的声。

崔胜澈这个时候倒是格外敏锐，把自己的手和尹净汉的手十指相扣：“叫出来给我听好不好？很好听，我很喜欢……不知道叫什么我可以教你，‘轻一点’‘慢一点’‘老公’，都叫一遍好不好？我听你的，嗯？”

尹净汉因为过多的快感还有点迷迷糊糊，被崔胜澈句尾的尾音挠的心痒痒的，还真的乖乖开了口：“嗯……轻一点……慢一点好不好……吃不下了……”

他讲得轻，还带着很不均匀的喘息声，崔胜澈却听得很清楚，身下立刻开始大动，性器终于被整个沉入。

“你这个大骗子！”尹净汉没想到也有自己说这句话的这天，他的腰本来就细，崔胜澈用两只手就能很好的把他控制住。可对方却坏心眼地只用手和他保持十指相扣的状态，他没办法支撑自己，每次被顶上去的时候都因为重力把性器入的更深，想要逃，后背又被冰凉的墙壁顶着。肚子里涨的极不舒服，他只好很小声地啜泣，眼泪含在眼眶里，还要被崔胜澈说：“宝贝怎么不叫了？唉，不要哭嘛，我会心疼的。”

心疼个鬼。尹净汉很生气地瞪他，偏偏眼眶里的泪让他看上去没有半分生气的样子，更像是娇嗔。崔胜澈吻上他的眼泪，单讲这个行为也是挺温柔的，身下却依旧顶的很起劲，手上也没有半分要松开的意思。

穴内敏感的一小块软肉已经被顶的又软又红，崔胜澈每次都果断地碾过去，丝毫没有怜惜之心，尹净汉爽的连脚趾都蜷缩起来，张开嘴无声地喘，头也随之扬起，脖子绷出好看的曲线，吻就落在脖子上和肩上。

溅出来的白液尽数喷在崔胜澈的肚子上，然后又缓缓地流到交合处，看起来要多色情又多色情。崔胜澈好像毫不介意被弄脏的事，反而还把液体往尹净汉的乳尖上涂。

接着他的嘴唇又覆上乳尖，仔细地品，尹净汉还在余韵之中眯着眼睛：“别吃，脏……”

崔胜澈抬起头来的样子很无辜，“你看，像不像，净汉出奶了？”

尹净汉被言语刺激地重新闭上眼睛，崔胜澈还在继续讲：“净汉要不要给我生个孩子？这样可能真的会有奶哦。”

被情欲支配的Omega小小声地嘀咕：“可是我不知道怎么打开生殖腔。”

崔胜澈笑了：“没事儿，我们慢慢来。”

 

生殖腔其实也不深，只是闭的太紧，之前用抑制剂的时候就藏得很好，现在没了抑制剂，经过了一波又一波的发情热，也才小小地张开一道口。

硬要磨过去的话，还是涩的。

尹净汉是真的怕疼，崔胜澈退出去的时候不小心蹭到一下，发情期的Omega立刻往上逃，外加踹了对方一脚。

美人在床上的小脾气还真不是什么能让人生气的事情，何况Omega还拉着被子红着脸，稍稍露出小半个头窥探外面的情况。

摆明了是知道他不会真发火，脚尖轻轻伸出来点上他的大腿，头藏进被子里去，故意避开视线。就算是长年的伴侣，调情和诱惑也还是新领域，假装熟练，通红的耳朵尖倒泄露了线索。

对方的轻喘和颤抖都感受得太清楚，他却决心慢慢享用。

干脆顺着吻上去，从脚尖开始，在膝盖上停顿，大腿则是重点关注区域，在之前已被磨红的腿根上再留点痕迹也未尝不可。

咬上去的时候尹净汉轻轻地叫了一声，意外地没有反抗，而是又把腿张开了一点点。

 

这下更过火了。所有的敏感点又被仔细地，变本加厉地品尝了一遍，崔胜澈把手指放进他嘴里的时候他还不清楚Alpha的意图，很配合的舔地啧啧作响以后，手指直接被放进了被操的柔软的甬道。

润滑其实早就足够了，新的液体的加入让手指的进入甚至都有小小的水声，光听声音他就害羞地趴在对方的肩头不讲话，身下却咬的起劲，手指的每个小动作都被回应的很好。

被手指碰到的时候他在崔胜澈耳边很乖的喘：“好像是这里。”

崔胜澈也不着急，只是在那里慢慢用手指打转，耳洞被他的舌头舔了，湿哒哒的。尹净汉每次一害羞就要缩一下，生殖腔甚至也被带动着颤，直到快感累积到边缘才小小地张开一道口。

崔胜澈把手指抽出来的时候，尹净汉下意识的睁开眼睛，看上去很是不安。性器很快就抵到那条缝的边缘，崔胜澈吻着尹净汉的眼睛难得不敢轻举妄动。

“我害怕。”尹净汉终于下定决心诚实一次，“不知道为什么，就是很害怕，会很痛很痛是吗……”

“我会轻一点。相信我。”

崔胜澈这次讲的是真的。他很慢很慢的磨那一小块，同时释放自己的信息素安抚缺乏安全感的Omega。尹净汉全身都被薄荷味妥帖的包裹起来，好歹是获得了短暂的安全感。

“慢慢打开那里好吗？放松一点，我不会伤害你。”崔胜澈在床上这么温柔的样子屈指可数，尹净汉使坏，又突然夹了一下，随之身体倒真的慢慢放松下来。

被打开到极限的结果就是快感来的越来越快，也更明显，他这次是真的撑不住了，又高潮了两次之后体内的东西的硬度也还没下去。

生殖腔打开的小口被轻轻顶入，崔胜澈在他身上也叫出声来，里面又软又狭，性器的头被包裹的极为紧密，尹净汉的草莓味浓度肉眼可见的在每一次进入后提高，甚至隐隐有压过薄荷信息素的架势。

偏偏尹净汉本人似乎还在害羞，生殖腔明明就把崔胜澈吞咬的极好，他本人却无法坦诚地享受，委委屈屈地留下被快感刺激的眼泪。

崔胜澈叹着气吻上来：“不要哭。都说了我真的会心疼的，而且你看，吃的很好呢。不是要给我生孩子吗？”

尹净汉哽咽着回吻，不知道又挑动了哪根崔胜澈的神经，他加快了进攻的频率，生殖腔的小口甚至连闭合的时间都没有，只能被鞭挞，只能被征服，只能被支配。

成结是理所当然的事，可是生殖腔实在太小了，含着结都很难，又痛，又舒服，又爽，又害羞。

被多种情绪支配的尹净汉觉得自己快哭着晕过去了，偏偏感官又清醒的厉害：明明生殖腔都这么乖的吮着了，精液还在时不时断地冲刷着那一小块腔体——堪堪容下这一波，下一股的注入又让他涨地快要含不住了。

身上的人听到他不舒服的哼声还在追问，他只能挤出一个涨字来抱住对方的脖子。

崔胜澈帮他稍稍往上调整了一个角度，说是什么能更好的受孕。舒服的感觉只是一瞬间，结也得寸进尺地撑起来了一点点。

这回可不只是涨了，还伴着一种难忍的酸软。尹净汉抬手想要打Alpha，角度一变下面就像要溢出来似的。

干脆连手都被对方用单手制住了，腿间被纳入一个Alpha自然是不能轻举妄动，只有酸软的生殖腔还能动，液体把肚子都顶起一小块。

崔胜澈用另一只手轻轻抚过去：“怎么已经鼓起来了？”

尹净汉不想回答这种问题了，被榨干体力的人迅速进入了小睡。

 

醒来结还没能完全消，被迫和崔胜澈对上眼，身下还是疼的厉害，倒也没那么涨了，好像真如他所说，是被吸收了一小部分。

感受着一切不舒服，噘着嘴抱怨崔胜澈是大混蛋的时候却又口是心非地抱上Alpha的身体。

都怪崔胜澈太暖和了。尹净汉这样想着，又闭上了眼睛。

 

 

 

崔胜澈做完三明治的时候，没想到尹净汉还醒着，床头灯的光柔和的包裹着Omega，他摸着鼓鼓的肚子很柔软地笑了。

我们的孩子叫什么名字好呢？

尹净汉这么说。

**Author's Note:**

> 我就是想写A教O打开生殖腔哈。我自己爽到了。但是我也没想到会写那么多啊靠。
> 
> 被屏了就又扩写了几百字，我可能是被屏心态最好的作者。  
> 反正……大概也就这样了……虽然不算特别满意但是也算把自己想加的细节加上了一点。


End file.
